


Nightly Visitor

by navaan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason breaks into Dick's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ani_bester.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ani_bester**](http://ani_bester.dreamwidth.org/) for [](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/)**fandom_stocking** 2013.

He was balancing outside the window, looking down. The noises of the city were louder up here. It was easier than expected to disable the security system. For someone who had been brought up by the Bat Grayson could be astonishingly carefree sometimes, but when it came to his own safety and keeping his secrets from the world he was a pro just like the rest of them.

But Jason had learned from the best, too. 

He jammed the window open and slipped into the warmth of the flat. The tidiness of the room was a shock. Had Grayson even spent time here? Had Alfred been here to check up on him? It wouldn't surprise him. Dick had always been the golden boy, the favorite, the perfect example for everything – but he had never really been good at keeping house after a night of crime fighting.

The flat was silent and Jason wasn't terribly surprised to find Grayson, hair still wet from a recent shower, shoulder haphazardly wrapped in a bandage, had collapsed into a heap on his own bed, his naked chest not covered by the sheet.

It was just too tempting a picture to not want to touch.

He let his leather jacket fall to the floor, slipped out of his shoes on the way towards the bed. The mask fell to the floor last, just before he had made his way around the bed to slip under the sheets on the other side. Careful not too touch or startle the sleeping occupant. Grayson was still breathing softly, and Jason was afraid that he had actually been hurt on patrol today, because normally he wouldn't be sleeping...

“You could just knock next time. I'll open the door. Promise,” Dick whispered and peeked at him out of one blue eye.

“Where would be the fun in that?”

Dick sighed, resigned to playing this game every night if it was what Jason wanted and settled against him. “You are so messed up.”

Jason pulled him against him and whispered against his lips. “Aren't we all?”


End file.
